


in a minute there is time

by oonseentia



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, am i just fated to keep writing pointless fluff?, possibly, this might be the fluffiest piece of nothing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonseentia/pseuds/oonseentia
Summary: Jaebeom laughs, shoves weakly at his leg where it’s folded up on the couch, and he laughs along, half happy and half besotted.“You’re terrible.”“I am,” he agrees again, even more easily, because it will make Jaebeom laugh. It does. “But I do like you.”
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	in a minute there is time

“I really do like you, hyung.”

Jaebeom freezes mid-motion, slack-jawed and wide-eyed, chopsticks threatening to slip off his fingers. Jinyoung laughs.

“What? Is it that surprising?”

“Um, yes?” He puts down the chopsticks to run a hand through his hair, leaving the back raised at an awkward angle. “A bit, to be honest.”

“Did I ever act like I didn’t?” Jinyoung asks distractedly as he combs through Jaebeom’s hair with his fingers to set it back into place. It really is getting long.

“Constantly,” he says with a laugh, leaning into the touch. “Most of the time, it’s like you’re barely tolerating me.”

“I just like to keep you on your toes. Can’t have you getting complacent.”

Jaebeom laughs quietly at this, all half-moon eyes. Jinyoung traces the pair of moles on his eyelid softly with a fingertip.

“Isn’t there supposed to be a pull part to this technique?” Jaebeom asks, eyes closed under Jinyoung’s fingers.

“Mm?”

“Push and pull, isn’t that how it goes?”

“I guess it could be,” Jinyoung agrees, dropping his hand. Jaebeom opens his eyes. “But this way seems to be working.”

Jaebeom laughs, shoves weakly at his leg where it’s folded up on the couch, and he laughs along, half happy and half besotted.

“You’re terrible.”

“I am,” he agrees again, even more easily, because it will make Jaebeom laugh. It does. “But I do like you.”

“Yeah?”

Jaebeom looks up at him with a smile that’s half hopeful and half shy, and even now it’s enough to make Jinyoung’s heart trash like a bird trapped in his ribcage. He swallows, nods once, twice, threads his fingers through the hand Jaebeom still has on his knee.

“Yeah.”

Jaebeom’s smile grows until it takes up his whole face, his whole body, the whole room. He leans forward, rests his head against Jinyoung’s.

“I like you too, Jinyoungie,” he says, his breath warm against Jinyoung’s lips.

“I know.”

“Oh, you do?” He laughs, pulling back a bit to stare at Jinyoung with mock offense.

“Was I not supposed to? You’re not really subtle, hyung,” he says, trying his very best not to laugh too. Jaebeom makes no such effort, listing sideways with laughter, so Jinyoung accepts his loss and joins in.

“Terrible,” he says through his laughter, “absolutely terrible.”

“You knew this going in, hyung,” Jinyoung replies, tugging their interlocked hands. “Do you want to complain about it or do you want to kiss me?”

Jaebeom pretends to think it over, his free hand coming up to trace patterns on Jinyoung’s shoulder.

“Do you mean right now, or for the foreseeable future?”

“Wow,” Jinyoung deadpans, pretending to get up as Jaebeom laughs. “I see how it is, then.”

Jaebeom tugs him back easily, shoulders still shaking with laughter as he kisses apologies into Jinyoung’s face. Jinyoung turns his face to catch his lips with his own instead, and it’s almost strange how something so quite new can have the comfort of routine already etched into its edges.

“Kisses it is,” he says quietly, kissing Jaebeom one more time for good measure. “You made your choice.” 

Jaebeom smiles, both familiar and new. 

“So I have.”

**Author's Note:**

> i feel having to pause my work to write tiny jjp fluff drabbles is rapidly developing into a habit  
> title from t.s. eliot's 'the lovesong of j.alfred prufrock'  
> idea from that [japanese tv show](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8rm38d7F3w) that joined the larger group of jjp things that keep me up at night  
> edit [11/27/19]: changed all the 'jaebum's to 'jaebeom's, as that is apparently his preferred spelling :)


End file.
